


Uncommon Sense

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: It's Lily's seventh year at Hogwarts. And, she's head girl! She wants to make her last year at Hogwarts the best it can be! Nothing uncommon about that right. Right?





	Uncommon Sense

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Chapter 1: 4/4 Whole Stupid Marauder

Are you kidding me!

You’ve got to be bloody kidding me!

This is impossible. Absolutely and positively impossible. He wasn’t even a prefect! He’s not even a good person in general! He always pulls pranks. He always teases people. I mean does he sound like a good person to you? NO. No he does not.

I refuse to believe that James Potter is Head Boy. I found it quite surprising that I, of all people, were Head Girl. But Potter as Head Boy? I mean really. ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY!! ARE YOU RIGHT IN THE MIND?! BECAUSE IT SEEMS TO ME LIKE YOU’VE GONE MENTAL! 

I hate it. I hate it all. The way he smirks. The way is black hair never falls straight. The way he leans against the wall. It’s all so stupid. He’s stupid. Well actually he’s kind of smart. Hm…I guess he is smart... oh, whatever! Psh, stupid girl moment.

What is even worse than him being Head Boy is the means of how he chose to inform me of the fact he was Head Boy. There are millions of other ways to inform someone of that. But nooo…

I was walking through the train, slowly making my way to the Heads Compartment when all of a sudden, I see him, just sitting, all alone in a compartment a couple down from the Heads. At first I was just like, ‘Oh looky, Potter, I hope he decides to stop being so cruel to the poor first years, tralalala.’ But then I noticed him quickly stand up, open the compartment door, grab my arm, and pull me inside.

“Excuse me!?” I instantly said.

“Your Head Girl, aren’t you Lily.” He asked, completely ignoring my question. Ugh, typical.

“Yes, but I don’t see how that concerns you.” I replied simply, but then I noticed he called me Lily. “By the way, don’t call me Lily; I’m not your friend.” I quickly added. His expression changed from mischievously smirking, to grinning ear to ear, chuckling. Um, what? Did I miss something?

 “Oh but you see it does concern me,” he stated in between chuckles, “Because you see, Lily my dear, I just happen to be Head Boy.” He then took his badge out of his pocket. I stared. My eyes flickered from his face, to the badge he was now fastening to his robes. I then proceeded to say the most stupid piece of rubbish I could think of.

“Excuse me, but how are you Head Boy when you constantly cause problems, pull pranks, make fun of poor first years, and have detention almost every night of the week?” He just smiled and shrugged. Then he walked towards me, flung his arm around me, and smiled. I tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but his arm simply refused to move. “Um, you do realize that your arm is around me, that I do not want it around me, and that you should remove it.”

“Oh, of course I realize.” He replied. Then he removed his arm and walked out of the compartment, cheerily whistling to himself, and left me there gawking like an idiot, and wondering what the hell had just happened.

I was genuinely confused. For probably about five minutes I stood there in the compartment, for this incident had simply muddled my brain. Until finally I collected my relatively sane mind and went off to find my friends. Sarah Latter (aka Sar) and Evangeline Jones (aka Ev) have been my best friends since my first year at Hogwarts. Of course I had other friends like Severus Snape or Catharine Gillies, but now Sarah and Ev are my only _true_ friends. Sarah is a pure-blood that has long brown hair, rosy cheeks, brown eyes, and bubblegum pink lips. Ev is also a pure-blood, but she has sholder-length dirty blond hair, a tendency to blush, icy blue eyes, and light pink lips. My mates are pretty good looking people, but I am still fairly pretty too I guess. I have fiery red hair, pale cheeks, almond shaped green eyes, and peach lips…

Finally I found the compartment they were in. I flung the door open, went inside, and flopped down on the seat opposite of them. 

“Someone’s having a good day I see?” Sarah stated. Did I mention that Sarah lived in America until she was nine and then moved here? Her American accent, to this day, still makes me laugh.

“Hullo to you to Sarah.” I replied sarcastically, as I then lay on my stomach and dug my face into the seat.

“Oy, Lil I heard you’re Head Girl. And who, may I ask, is the fabulous Head Boy?” Oh Ev, if only you knew.

“Potter.” I mumbled, my voice muffled by the seat. 

“WOAH, WOAH, WOAH! Potter!” Sarah shrieked, “You mean Potter as in James Potter? As in ¼ stupid Marauder!!??”

“Don’t be mean.” Ev said. Ev has always been friends with Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, who are also each a ¼ Marauder, so she doesn’t like it when people call them stupid. 

“Yes, Sarah, James fucking Potter is Head Boy, and I am Head Girl. Good bye now.” I said as I ducked my head under my arms.

“Fine Lily. Block out the world. I am now going to have a word with James.” And with that Sarah walked out of the room.

“Oh, this should be interesting.” Then Ev got up and left. Uh. Stupid mates. They think they’ll- Oh shit. I am now in full panic mode. I am now obligated to go stop my friends from ruining my life. UH! CAN’T THEY LET ME REST FOR FIVE BLOODY SECONDS? My body snaps up and I start to race out of the compartment until I catch up with them eight compartments down. 

“Stop.” I command as Sarah and Ev continue to walk with their backs towards me.

“Oh, Lily you should know better than to follow people.” My face crinkled. I had expected some witty comeback from Sarah. But not a witty comeback from the most ignorant prat in the whole world.  James freaking Potter stepped out of the compartment one door down, and proceeded to lean against a compartment door. Followed by James were Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. And here you have them, ladies and gentlemen; I present to you the Marauders. Sirius, with his long, messy black hair, was the first to follow Mr. Ignorant Prat out of the compartment. Sirius has always been James’s best friend out of the group. Remus is the smart one; he has sandy-brown colored hair and always seems to be either content or anxious. Peter is kind of what some people would call, the tag along. He’s friends with them and all, but he’s not, well, their ‘best’ friend. He is short and kind of plump, with dirty blonde hair…

“Potter leave me alone!” I whined, “It’s bad enough your Head Boy. Can’t you just go ten seconds without constantly annoying me?”

“Oh. I was not aware I was annoying her royal highness. I am so sorry I disturbed your walking. Please will you ever forgive me?” He said with a mock apologetic voice. Sirius starts cracking up. Oh you think the prat’s so funny now do you?

“No, I will not forgive you.” I replied. By this time Sarah and Ev turned around to face both me and The Marauders. “Ev, Sarah, be reasonable. Please.” I pleaded with them. I knew that if they understood the desperateness of my situation, they would gladly keep their mouths shut. 

“Oh, okay. I guess I will not be needing to speak with you James.” Sarah said. Oh Sarah, have I mentioned how much I love you? “But, Sirius, I _will_ be needing to speak with you.” And on that note Sarah grabbed Sirius by the wrist and led him into the compartment he and his friends had recently vacated. I literally dropped to the floor and buried my face in my hands. For a moment everything is quite.

“WHAT!” I hear Sirius scream, closely followed by Sarah’s giggling. Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no. I am practically sobbing into my hands. Why. Why must people make bets? Why must people like me always lose bets? Honestly, this isn’t fair.

“What’s going on?” James asks. A simple question, but a long, painful answer.

“James, go away,” Ev says as she shoots him a look that says ‘leave now or feel my wrath’, “come on Lily. Get up.” She helps me to my feet and begins to walk away dragging me with her. Once we’re back inside our compartment, I sit crisscross-apple sauce on a seat with Ev across from me. “Lil, you lost the bet. You knew he would find out eventually. Come on. It’s not that bad.”

“But it is Ev. It is that bad. Even though Sar decided only to tell Sirius, best friends tell each other everything. So that means now James is gonna know th-” Before I could finish I hear a knocking noise. That knocking noise is Sirius and Sarah, asking to come in. “Uh, fine!” I say, as they open the door to walk in.

“Hey Lil.” Sarah says with a smirk on her face. Sarah you don’t have to rub it in. I ignore her. 

“Lily. I’m not going to say anything.” Sirius states. Ya, right. “Why would I say anything to James? Don’t you think he’d be upset?” Eh, the guys got a point.

“Well, I guess,” I moan, “but what’s gonna stop you from telling your other mates huh?”

“I have no reason to. Why would I purposely want to ruin someone’s life?” Oh Sirius, I don’t know. MAYBE BECAUSE YOU’RE ¼ STUPID MARAUDER! “Look, I may not have always liked you, but having to hear your best mate blabbering on and on about ‘Lily, the most wondrous girl in the world’, you come to realize that people aren’t all that bad.” Uh! Why must he be right? Why must James Potter like me? 

“Well, er, fine alright. But I swear if you tell anyone-“

“I won’t say a word.”

“Okay then.” I conclude. Now it’s time for me and Sarah to have a little chat. “So Sarah. Quick question…”

“Why did I choose to tell him instead of James? Because I realized you would freak out even more if I had, and I’ve been your mate forever. You really think I would betray you like that?” She says. 

“Of course not! But you know… It _was_ a bet.” 

“Shall I go tell him them?” She threatens

“Ya know I’m actually good thank you very much.” I tease. She walks over to where I am now currently sitting down and gives me a well-deserved hug.

“What was that all about!?” All of our heads immediately snap to the door where, BIG SHOCKER, James bloody Potter is currently invading the compartment and proceeds to sit down in-between Sirius and Ev.

“Do you ever go away!” I moan, under my breath. He hears my silly comment and flashes me a smile. Tehe, he has a cute smile… Wait, Lily, stop being such a girl it’s not that cute. Well… It actually kind of is. 

“James, go away. No one wants to talk to you right now.” Ev demands. She may be more of a quiet girl, but she always tries to be helpful and get things done.

“NO! I will not go away! I demand an answer to what the bloody hell is going on!” he screams.

Ev sighs, “I’ll see you guys later. I think I’ll go hang out with Remus and Peter if you don’t mind.” Then she gets up and walks away. She gets uncomfortable when people are fighting and she just has to sit there and feel awkward. So I completely understand why she wants to leave.

“You want to know what’s going Potter.” I question. “What’s going on is a bet. A bet that I lost. And because I lost the bet, my friend Sarah here had the pleasure of telling either you or Sirius or both of you something very secret, and near to my heart. And because my friend is nice, she chooses to only tell Sirius, who has conveniently agreed not to tell anyone. And now that you know what is going on, I am once again going to ask you to leave my presence.”

“Hm,” He mumbles as he ruffles his hair, “Well, why can’t I know?” Well, seems like I am at a loss for words here. If he knows anything about it, he is basically going to know it all. I can’t have that happen now can I?

“Because you just can’t, Prongs. There are some things you just don’t get to know.” Sirius said without once looking at James… Oh, do I suspect some drama going on between to certain mates. I think I do! Oops. Another girl moment. I’ve been having too many of those. I should probably get that checked out.

“Wow, I didn’t know we were bringing that up here…” James retorts. They are fighting like two third year girls. This is lightening my mood. Is that bad?

“I didn’t know I was going to need to.” Sirius replies. Oh, juicy gossip. Sirius stands up and turns to me, “I won’t say anything Lil.” And with that he walks out the door. I don’t mind that he called me Lil. I think I might even be becoming friends with Sirius. Huh, who would’ve thought? Oh, bugger. James is still here. I turn my head to stare at him where he is sitting alone. Ya know I kind of feel bad for him now. Should I be nice? I don’t want him to get the wrong message. But what if it isn’t the-

“I got to go.” James mumbles and practically runs out of the compartment. Well I guess that’s that. 

 


End file.
